Roger j'ai raté l'avion Wammy's house alone
by Cahina
Summary: Une parodie bien débile sur maman j'ai raté l'avion, version Death note. Quand les habitants de la Wammy's house partent en vacances, ils oublient un petit détail...Mello !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voici une fic spécial Mello !!**

**C'est en faite une parodie du film ''Maman j'ai raté l'avion ''**

**Évidemment, l'histoire n'a rien a voir avec Death note ! C'est juste un (gros) délire qui à été décidé par mon amie et moi il y a 5 minutes.**

**!! Il faut bien sur avoir vue le film !! (Quoi que…)**

**Casting :**

**MAISON- WAMMY'S HOUSE**

**Perso principal- Kevin Makalister- Mello**

**Mère Makalister- Takada Kyomi**

**Père Makalister- Soichiro Yagami**

**Cousine Makalister blonde- Misa**

**Cousin Buzz Makalister- Light Yagami (On va se marrer !)**

**Petit cousin binoclard Fuler Makalister- Near**

**Tante blonde (et un peu grosse…)- Sachiko Yagami (Mère de Light)**

**Grande cousine - Sayu Yagami**

**Oncle Frank Makalister- Roger**

**Vendeuse dans le super marché – Sayu Yagami**

**1****er**** voleur- Mogi (Méchant)**

**2****ème**** voleur- Matsuda (Crétin)**

**Homme à la pelle qui fait peur- L**

**Livreur de pizza- Matt**

**Officier de l'aéroport chauve et binoclard- Aizawa**

**Policier qui bouffe un beignet- Aiber (Escroc)**

**Vendeuse de brosse à dents (LOL)- Wedy (Voleuse)**

**Policier dans le magasin de la vendeuse- Watari**

**Voila ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! **


	2. J'aimerais qu'ils disparaissent tous

**Voici le premier chapitre de la parodie ! Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires ! ^^**

**C'est vrai que ce n'est pas sympa pour Mogi et Matsuda, mais ils étaient du point de vue caractère, parfaits pour ces rôles ! **

**Je préviens tout de suite, ils sont de la même famille ! Comme dans le film ! (Je parle de la famille Makalister), et puis il y aura 2 ou 3 personnage inventé au maximum, pas d'inquiétude ! : **

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hiver… Une chaleureuse ambiance de Noel régnait dans un petit quartier d'Angleterre. La rue était couverte d'un épais manteau blanc. Des lumières multicolores scintillaient sur toutes les grandes maisons soigneusement décorées. Des cris de joie, des rires, voila l'atmosphère de cette paisible banlieue… Particulièrement dans une certaine villa d'où sortaient plus des cris de bagarre ou de précipitation… La célèbre Wammy's house.

Entrons donc…..

-NEAR !? TU SERAIS OU TROUVER DU SAMPOOING !? S'écria une fille qui devait atteindre les 15 ans.

-Non. Répondit le petit albinos en construisant son puzzle.

La plus grande soupira :

-Oh ya plein de monde dans cette maison ya pas moyen d'avoir du shampooing !

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier principal dans le grand hall. Plusieurs gamins couraient dans la grande maison à la recherchent de leurs biens, car demain ils partaient en voyage pour Paris. A l'entrée, un policier, plutôt baraqué stationnait et semblait désespérément vouloir parler aux ''parents''.

- Excuse-moi petite ! Interpela-t-il à l'adresse d'une fillette rouquine prénommé Linda.

-Hmm ? Répondit-elle, même si elle était pressée de retrouver son pyjama.

-Tes parents sont ici ?

-Bah non, désolé.

Elle s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

Le policier grogna.

-Hep ! Toi là non attends !! Appela-t-il à l'adresse d'un autre enfant qui fit mine de l'ignorer avant de se rendre au réfectoire.

Une autre petite fille passa devant lui. Il l'arrêta :

-Et toi ! Est-ce que tes parents sont ici ?

-Oui.

-Et est-ce qu'ils habitent ici ?

-Nan.

Elle s'en alla à son tour.

-Nan ? Bon, plein de gosses pas de parents, je suis surement dans un orphelinat… _(Gné)_

A l'étage dans une grande chambre, une jeune femme brune plutôt jeune était occupée à téléphoner. Sur son lit étaient disposé plusieurs vêtements, des appareils photos et autres objets de voyages indispensable.

-Oui…Oui…Oncle Roger est là lui aussi, nous partons demain ! La maison est sans-dessus-dessous… Disait-elle à sa sœur qui était à l'autre bous du fil.

Un petit garçons fit alors son apparition dans la chambre, il était blond avec un t-shirt noir ainsi que son pantalon, il semblait atteindre les 8 ans et il tirait une mine contrariée comme chaque gamins dont on interdit de faire un jeu ou quelque chose comme ca…

-Takada ! Oncle Roger ne veut pas que je vois le film ! Alors que les plus grands on le droit, c'est pas juste ! Grogna-t-il.

-Mello, je t'ai dit cent fois de m'appeler ''maman'', pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ca !? Et puis tu vois bien que je téléphone !

Mais il s'obstina.

-Et il n'y a même pas de carré blanc, il fait une bêtise celui-là…

-Mello, si l'oncle Roger t'a dit ''non, c'est que ce n'est pas un film pour toi !

Elle continua sa conversation :

-Non, nous n'emmenons pas le chien… Oui oui, il s'appelle Ryuk, c'est Light qui a voulut l'appeler comme ca… Hé ! Mello ne monte pas sur le lit ! Coupa-t-elle en voyant le garçon s'allonger tranquillement sur la couchette en prenant un guide de voyage. Allez, descends !

-Essayes de m'y forcer si tu veux vraiment que je le fasse ! Répondit simplement Mello sans lui adresser un regard.

-Oh….Ce gosse…Soupira Takada.

Un homme fit alors son entrée, un grand homme aux cheveux noir soulignés de quelques mèches grises, il avait une moustache noire également, il abordait un air à la fois sévère mais également gentil et ''doux''. Il vint en direction de sa femme :

-Chérie, est-ce que tu as acheté les prises électriques ?

-Pour ca il aurait fallu que j'aie du temps.

-Mais comment est-ce que je vais me raser ?!

-Une barbichette t'irait bien tu sais… Ricana sa ''femme''.

-P'pa ! Personne ne me laisse participer ! Se plaignit à nouveau Mello.

-En faite, ce petit démon c'est encore amusé avec ton fusil de chasse ! Précisa Takada en désignant Mello.

Soichiro adressa un regard fâcheux à Mello.

-…Tu sais pourtant que je ne veux pas.

-Est-ce que la maison c'est écroulée pour autant je n'en ai pas l'impression, je me suis seulement amusé à décorer les hameçons. Répondit l'enfant avec un sourire malicieux.

-…Pas les neufs au moins… ?

-Si ! J'ai été obligé, les autres étaient recouverts de vieux boyaux séchés d'asticots.

-...

Les parents soupirèrent, un enfant comme ca n'était jamais facile à tenir, surtout qu'il était surdoué et qu'il avait un avenir prometteur devant lui, mais il ne s'en donnait pas les moyens…

-Soichiro aurais-tu retrouvé mon portefeuille ?! Demanda alors la tante de Mello, une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années au regard calme.

-Non désolé…Mais j'ai autre chose pour toi ! Dit-il en prenant Mello dans ses bras pour le donner à Sachiko car c'est ainsi qu'elle se prénommait.

Elle reçut le ''cadeau'' et souffla :

-Ouf ! Tu es trop lourd toi je ne peux plus te porter. Elle le reposa et s'engagea dans le couloir avant de rajouter, ''Allez, va faire ta valise !''

Mello stoppa tout mouvement.

-Moi ? Faire ma valise ?!

. . .

Mello se hâta de se rendre dans la chambre de son frère, un jeune brun, occupé à faire son sac à l'arrache. Il avait 14 ans, ses cheveux court rebouclaient légèrement au niveau des pointes, il avait de petits yeux verts et ses joues étaient couvertes de taches de rousseurs.

-…Je ne sais pas comment faire ma valise. Marmonna Mello à son adresse.

Il ne daigna même pas le regarder et traça son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain en le repoussant de l'épaule :

-Va te faire voir…Lui dit-il amèrement.

Mais Mello s'obstina :

-Mais c'est ce que m'a dit Linda !

Au même moment, Linda apparut :

-Qu'est-ce que je lui ai dis !? Demanda-t-elle au plus grand.

-…Qu'il aye se faire voir !

Et il entra dans la salle de bain, la grande sœur de Mello, Linda, ne prêta guère plus d'attention à son petit frère, même si elle avait 2 ans de plus que lui :

-Oh ! Ce pauvre petit chéri n'est pas capable de faire sa valise ? Un idiot, Voila ce que tu es ! Un idiot bouffeur de chocolat !

-Je ne suis pas un idiot !! Pesta Mello en serrant les poings.

-Si ! Bien sure que si, tu ne sais rien faire de bien ! Il faut toujours que l'on fasse tout pour toi !

Elle partit en grognant dans le couloir pour continuer sa propre valise.

-Ouai, c'est vrai Mello. Rajouta son frère en enfilant sa brosse à dents dans sa poche.

-Gggrrr…Ce que je sais moi, c'est que je suis beaucoup plus petit que toi et qu'on ne m'a jamais apprit à faire ma valise ! Et puis d'abord, je suis le premier de ma classe !!

-Juste pour l'école…Et pour bouffer du chocolat !! Mais pour les autres, tu fais rien !

Il voulut aller vers l'escalier pour y déposer son sac mais son autre sœur, Misa, l'interpella :

-He, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié tes crayons de couleurs ! Ironisa-t-elle.

-La ferme Misa !

-Ppff…Quand je veux ! Je suis mannequin et actrice moi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que j'emmène ? Demanda Mello.

-Ce que je t'ais toujours dis ''Barbie'', des rouleaux de PQ !

Puis il s'en alla en bousculant Mello. Celui-ci ce tourna vers Misa.

-Écoute Mello, c'est pas la peine de te faire du soucis parce-que maman te fera ton sac de toute façons, tu fais partit de ce qu'on appel…Les incompétents ! Lacha-t-elle.

-Larguez les bombes !!! Cria le frère en lançant son sac au pied du policier, qui lui adressa un regard sceptique.

-Bon, l'innocent, n'oublie pas qu'il est prévu que tu dorme avec Near, et si jamais il bois trop il se peux qu'il mouille le lit… Dit-elle avant de s'engager dans sa chambre en lui tournant brièvement le dos, tendis que d'autres gamins couraient dans les couloirs pour faire de même.

Mello fit quelques pas, puis :

-Gggrrrr….Tout ce monde dans ma maison, moi ca me rends malade !!! Quand je serais plus grand et que je me marierais j' vivrais tout seul !!! Est-ce que c'est compris !?

JE VIVERAIS TOUT SEUL !!!!!!! JE VIVERAIS TOUT SEUL !!!!!!!

Hurla-t-il en frappant du pied. Le bruit n'échappa pas au policier qui se tenait encore en bas.

Dans la chambre de l'autre grand frère, Light, le plus grand de la maison après son père, il était avec son cousin, un binoclard avec des cheveux noirs, gras et bouclés et la peau blanche, on aurait dit qu'il était malade ! Il tapota le bocal ou était logé la mygale fétiche de Light.

**Tape**, Qui va nourrir cette bestiole pendant les vacances ?

-Elle vient de se manger une vingtaine de sauterelles, va pas t'en faire, les animaux comme ca peuvent tenir, j'ai bien calculé la quantité. Affirma-t-il en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. Dis-moi, est-ce vrai qu'en France les filles ne se rasent pas ? Lâcha-t-il.

-Certaines peut être. Répondit le cousin.

-Mais elles font du nudisme en tout cas.

-Surement pas en hiver….Et pourquoi tu me demande ca ?

-Parce que j'ai toujours eu un certain succès au près des filles… Se vanta Light.

Une petite tète blonde fit alors son entrée, il s'approcha de son ''frère'' et demanda d'une petite voix :

-Hum…Light ?

Celui-ci se retourna et lui injecta un regard mauvais :

-T'as pas appris à frapper aux portes ?!

-…Est-ce que je peux dormir ici ? J'ai pas envie de dormir avec Near…Il m'énerve et il va pisser dans le lit une fois de plus !

-…Jamais je n'accepterais que tu dormes avec moi ! Même si on était siamois !

Mello fronça les sourcils et baissa la tète.

Un bruit se fit entendre dehors, dans la nuit noire et froide d'hiver, quelqu'un passait par la rue de la Wammy's house.

-Ah…C'est surement Ryuzaki… Indiqua Light en ouvrant les rideaux de sa fenêtre. Les trois garçons regardèrent alors dehors, en effet, il y avait bien un homme dehors, il n'était pas très vêtu pour une nuit d'hiver, il avait les cheveux noirs, coiffés en bataille, il se tenait courbé et il ne portait qu'un pull blanc avec un jeans trop grand pour lui, il trainait une poubelle et de l'autre main une pelle, il avait autour du coup une bouteille dont le contenue était inconnu au yeux des trois gamins :

-Ryuzaki ? Qui c'est ? Demanda le binoclard.

-Tu n'as jamais entendue parler du tueur à la tète sanglante ? Demanda Light.

-Non.

-Et bien c'est lui. En 1994, il a tué tout les membres de l'orphelinat ou il vivait…Ainsi que la moitié des gens du quartier…Depuis, il se cache dans la banlieue.

-Sa pelle ? Mais, quel orphelinat ?

-…Notre maison, c'était un orphelinat avant… Susurra Light.

-Mais…Si cet homme est un tueur pourquoi la police ne l'arrête pas ?! Paniqua le cousin.

-Hélas…Pas assez de preuves, et puis, il était détective avant…Plus connu sous le nom de L… Mais ils n'ont jamais retrouvé les corps, mais tout le monde sait que c'est lui le coupable…

Ryuzaki sortit alors avec sa pelle de la poubelle du sel, qu'il rependit soigneusement sur le trottoir. Puis il ouvrit sa bouteille et se mit à ingurgiter la mixture.

-Mais…Qu'est-ce qu'il boit ?!

-Du café…Pour rester éveillé toute la nuit… Pendant tout ce temps, il rode dans les rues, tout en répandent du sel sur les trottoirs…Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il frappe à nouveau…

-Peut être qu'il essaye seulement de rendre service…Supposa le cousin.

-…Je ne crois pas… Vous voyez cette poubelle ? Demanda-t-il, ils hochèrent la tète. Et bien, c'est là-dedans qu'il met ses victimes... Et tout le sel qu'elle contient mange les corps…Et les transforment en momies…

-En momies…Murmura Mello en fixant le ''tueur''.

Ryuzaki releva la tète et posa sont regard vide sur les garçons qui à cette vue refermèrent précipitamment les rideaux. Il jeta un regard triste à la fenêtre, et continua son manège.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans la rue calme jusqu'à présent, une voiture rouge déboula dans l'angle de la rue effectuant un parfait dérapage avant de continuer sa course vers la Wammy's house, il entra dans le parking de la maison et freina juste à temps mais il renversa une statuette qui se trouvait à l'entrée… Le livreur de Pizza, il sortit de la voiture pour remettre la statue et alla chercher dans sa voiture une dizaine de pizzas commandées.

A l'intérieur de la maison c'était toujours le même charre, les enfants couraient de partout, les adultes étaient stressés etc…Mais toujours le même policier à l'entrée qui avait interpellé le jeune Near et Linda :

-Comment sa va les jeunes ? Demanda-t-il.

Pas de réponse, Near le fixait de ses yeux vides avec un robots à la main et Linda gardait la bouche ouverte… :

-C'est la forme ? Continua-t-il, vous partez ou ?

-…

-Vous allez en voyage ? Et vous m'entendez là ? Avec la famille ? Vous partez en vacances ?

La sonnerie de la porte retentie à se moment là, le policier lâcha un ''Ouuuhhh !!!'' À l'adresse des enfants avant d'aller ouvrir la porte en grognant.

Le livreur apparue alors les bras chargés de cartons de pizza, il portait une casquette rouge, il avait les cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux, abordait un sourire sympathique mais ses yeux étaient dissimulés par une par de lunette d'aviateur orange, il portait un blouson en peau de mouton avec un t-shirt à rayures, il avait également un badge marqué dessus : Matt.

-Et voici ce qui fait seulement 120 dollars et 20 sens (pas sure de l'orthographe…) ! Lança-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, je n'habite pas là… Marmonna le policier.

-Ah…Vous êtes là pour les vacances….Hhmm….Mogi ! Dit-il en remarquant son badge de police.

-Oui…On peut dire ca comme ca…Matt.

-Hey ! Les pizzas sont là !! Lança joyeusement l'oncle de la maison, un vieux à moitié chauve avec une petite paires de lunettes rondes et toujours en train de faire la gueule…Selon Mello.

-Tenez ! Dit Matt en lui donnant la nourriture, et tous ca pour seulement 120 dollars et 20 sens !

L'oncle Roger car c'était ainsi qu'on le surnommait, grimaça avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. C'est mon frère qui doit régler c'est sa maison…

Tout les gamins se précipitèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine suivit de quelques parents ou oncles et tantes qui suivaient le troupeau. Soichiro alla alors saluer ''enfin'' le policier :

-Bonsoir, joyeux noël !

-Oui…Dite moi vous êtes monsieur Yagami ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Le monsieur Yagami qui habite ici ?

-Oui en personne.

-Ah ! Super c'est surement vous qui devez me payer 120 dollars et 20 sens. Rajouta Matt.

-J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser…Dit Mogi.

-Vous n'êtes pas venue m'arrêter j'espère ? Paniqua Soichiro.

-Non non…Il y a actuellement de nombreux cambriolages ces temps-ci, c'est pourquoi nous faisons le tours des maisons pour voir si tout va bien..

-Et bien, nous avons un système automatique de l'éclairage et des verrous aux portes…Il ne peut rien arriver ! Affirma-t-il.

Light arriva à ce moment là :

-Viens papa.

-Oui…Oui j'arrive.

Ils partirent tout les deux.

Mat se retint de soupirer :

-…

-En faite est-ce que vous partez bientôt !? Voulut rajouter Mogi.

-Attendez-moi !!! Cria Mello en descendant le dernier des escaliers et passer sous le nez des deux autres sans leur prêter attention.

Mello entra à son tour dans la cuisine ou tout le monde était déjà en train de manger :

.-A quelle heure faut-il qu'on aye se coucher ? Demanda Near à Roger.

-Très tôt parce qu'il faut qu'on s'en aye à huit heur pile demain !

Mello se mit alors en quête de SA pizza, Sa magnifique pizza….au chocolat !!! La nouvelle !!! Si bonne, si douce….Miam !!!

Il chercha partout, sans succès…

-A-t-on commandé ma pizza au chocolat !? Demanda Mello en fronçant les sourcils.

Light qui était à coté de lui décida d'en mettre une couche :

-Ouai…Mais le problème c'est que si tu la veux il faut que quelqu'un la ré-ingurgite…Elle à été mangée…

Mello serra les dents. Il regarda en direction de Near :

-Near…Arrête de boire autant…Prévint Sachiko, l'albinos eu alors un sourire moqueur en direction de blond.

Light eu alors la mauvaise idée d'embêter Mello en imitant un début de ''vomi'', Mello explosa en voyant cela, il hurla de rage et le poussa en arrière, de ce fait, tout le lait fut renversé sur les passeports, ce qui créa la panique générale. Tout le monde se leva pour aller éponger tout ca et aller sauver les passeports :

-Mais non ! Mais sa coule sur moi !!! Se plaignit Roger en reculant sa chaise d'une traite, pile au moment ou Near passait par là, se qu'il fait que l'albinos se retrouva coincé entre la chaise et le mur, sa bouche arrivant à la hauteur de la chaise, il était coincé de la bouche et aplatit au mur.

-Near ! S'inquiéta Sachiko en le dégageant de là.

Takada saisi Mello par le bras :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ta prit enfin ?! Gronda-t-elle.

Mais Mello ne se calme pas pour autant :

-C'est sa faute !!! Hurla-t-il.

-Tu peux être fier de toi sale vaurien !! Cracha Roger.

Mello se tut, il regarda alors tout ces visages haineux et grimaçant autour de lui…Tout le monde le détestait…Pensait-il.

-Montes dans ta chambre ! Ordonna Takada.

-Pourquoi !?

-Mello tu es vraiment un idiot ! Ajouta Near.

-Toi, la ferme !!! Pesta le blond.

-Mello dépêche toi d'obéir à ta mère ! Ordonna Soichiro.

-Dit ''bonsoir'' Mello !

-Bonsoir Mello. Répéta-t-il avant de se faire guider du pas rageur de sa ''mère'' dans sa chambre.

Il entendit un dernier : ''C'est pas croyable de voir un gosse pareil !!''

-Pourquoi on me traite toujours comme un chient !? Demanda Mello.

Takada n'y prêta pas attention, elle passa devant Mogi et Matt et sortit des billets de son portemonnaie :

-Oh, excusez-moi c'est tellement la panique ici avec tout ces gamins en plus on se croirait…dans un asile…Dit-elle à Matt en lui donnant son argent.

-Toi t'aurais pu apporter deux pizzas aux chocolats !!! Cracha Mello avant de se recevoir une petite tapette sur l'épaule qu'il dégageât aussitôt.

Matt lui adressa un petit sourire :

-Merci pour le pourboire.

-De rien.

Il s'en alla.

-Excusez-moi madame, vous partez en vacances ? Demanda alors Mogi.

-Oui, le frère de mon mari vient passer ses vacances ici et comme nous ne nous sommes pas vue depuis longtemps il nous offre un voyage en France.

-…Vous voulez dire que vous partez à Paris ? Tenta Mogi.

-Oui, nous partons tous demain matin ¨ ! Affirma-t-elle en essayant vainement de ne pas laisser Mello s'échapper.

-…C'est génial…Lui dit Mogi.

-Pardonnez-moi mais mon fils ne se sent pas très bien je reviens tout de suite !

Elle commenca à monter les escaliers quand Mogi lui rajouta :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la maison ! On s'en occupera…

Arrivé au deuxième étage, Takada réprimanda Mello :

-Tu réalises que nous sommes 15 personnes ici mais tu es le seul à nous causer des problèmes !!

-Je suis surtout le seul sur qui on vomi !

-Tu es surtout le seul à faire l'imbécile ! Elle ouvrit une porte donnant sur un peit escalier qui menait à la seule pièce du troisième étage. Allez, monte !

-Quoi ?! Là-dedans ? Oh Non !!!

-Allez.

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai peur là haut !

-Ne sois pas idiot, Near sera là.

-J'ai pas envie qu'il vienne ! Il fait toujours du bruit avec se dominos et il fait pipi au lit !! Il va me pisser dessus j'en suis sure !! Se plaignit Mello.

-D'accors, je le ferais dormir ailleurs…

-…S'il-te-plait, désolé…

-Trop tard…Grimpe.

Mello monta les 5 premières marches d'un pas rageur avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Takada.

-Tout le monde ici est contre moi !!!

-Et bien demande au père noël une nouvelle famille.

-J'veux pas de nouvelle famille, j'veux aucune famille, la famille c'est chiant !!

-Ne bouge pas d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir avant demain matin. Obligea-t-elle.

-Ouai ben moi, je ne veux plus te voir avant la fin de ma vie ! Et c'est pareil pour tout le monde !!! Enragea-t-il.

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu serais bien ennuyé si tu découvrais demain matin que tu n'as plus de famille…

-…Non, je serais bien content.

-Et bien tu n'as cas le répété, peut être que ca se fera !

-J'espère ne plus jamais vous revoir !! Acheva-t-il avant de monter.

Elle soupira, puis ferma la porte.

La cambre ressemblait plus à un grenier qu'autre chose, le lit était en faite un vieux canapé pliable, et le sol grinçait. Mello s'affala sur le ''lit'', sortit un tablette de chocolat de la petite table de nuit qui se trouvait à coté et croqua dedans comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il fronca les sourcils :

_J'aimerais qu'ils disparaissent tous…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOoooooOOOOooOO

**Voila ! J'espère que ca vous a plus ! **


End file.
